Hamtaro Christmas Carols
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: The ham-hams sing Christmas songs! Just read the title! R/R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, anything related to it, or any of these songs that I'm using! I swear I'm NOT copying anyone! I came up with this idea weeks ago, when I was listening to Christmas carols on the radio! It's just a strange coincidence that so many people have the same idea as me!   
  
A/N: Hamha! Welcome to my second Christmas fic! in this little fic, I'm taking Christmas songs and taking the Hamtaro characters and changing the lyrics to some of the songs! Sometimes I might actually give the ham-hams parts to sing in the song, or sometimes I might just change the lyrics to the song! Whatever I do, it's gonna be all about Christmas! Also, don't expect me to update this story very fast. I'm still waiting to get Disney's Holiday Jams 2 CD. It has songs that I really wanna use! When I do get it (that's if I get it) I'll post much faster. So far I could only come up with two songs. But let's get started!  
  
Introduction:  
  
Hamtaro: Not long till Christmas comes. So what do you want to do while we wait…  
  
Boss: I don't know. Why don't we go play outside, in the snow.  
  
Bijou: but ve have been doing zat for ze past week. Do you not zink it is getting a bit old.  
  
Boss: Well of course Bijou! I was just asking, hehe *blushes*  
  
Stan: Well what ever we do, we'd better hurry up and do it, cause I'm getting' really bored.  
  
Hamtaro: Hey! I know, why don't we sing Christmas songs!  
  
Ham-hams: Yeah!  
  
Hamtaro: Ok!  
  
***  
  
Katy-chan: Ok chapter one sucks, but who cares. The song is in the next chapter. See ya there! 


	2. The Twelve Days of Christmas

Song #1: Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
Scene: Clubhouse. Ham-hams sit at the round table talking.  
  
Hamtaro: Hey, what did you guys get for Christmas?  
  
*Song starts*   
  
Maxwell: * gets up and starts to sing* On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a big book of every ham thing  
  
Bijou: *does the same thing as Maxwell* On ze second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
*Ham-hams are all gonna do the same thing as Maxwell and Bijou*  
Pashmina: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Sandy: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Oxnard: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, fiiivvveee sunflower seeeeeeds  
Sandy: four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Dexter: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six new glasses  
Oxnard: fiiivvveee sunflower seeeeeeds  
Sandy: four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Panda: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven little hammers  
Dexter: six new glasses  
Oxnard: fiiivvveee sunflower seeeeeeds  
Sandy: four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Stan: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight new maracas  
Panda: seven little hammers  
Dexter: six new glasses  
Oxnard: fiiivvveee sunflower seeeeeeds  
Sandy: four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Cappy: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine big pots  
Stan: eight new maracas  
Panda: seven little hammers  
Dexter: six new glasses  
Oxnard: fiiivvveee sunflower seeeeeeds  
Sandy: four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Hamtaro: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten whiz wheels  
Cappy: nine big pots  
Stan: eight new maracas  
Panda: seven little hammers  
Dexter: six new glasses  
Oxnard: fiiivvveee sunflower seeeeeeds  
Sandy: four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Boss: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven heavy shovels  
Hamtaro: ten whiz wheels  
Cappy: nine big pots  
Stan: eight new maracas  
Panda: seven little hammers  
Dexter: six new glasses  
Oxnard: fiiivvveee sunflower seeeeeeds  
Sandy: four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
Howdy: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve corny jokes  
Boss: eleven heavy shovels  
Hamtaro: ten whiz wheels  
Cappy: nine big pots  
Stan: eight new maracas  
Panda: seven little hammers  
Dexter: six new glasses  
Oxnard: fiiivvveee sunflower seeeeeeds  
Sandy: four ribbon wands  
Pashmina: three pink scarves  
Bijou: two blue ribbons  
Maxwell: and a big book of every ham thing  
  
All: aaand a big book of every ham thiiiing!  
  
*song ends* *all the ham-hams sit down*  
  
Hamtaro: So that's what you got for Christmas, ok…  
  
~end first song  
  
Katy-chan: Ok, I spent all Saturday morning working on this one! It was not easy! So yeah. I'm gonna say this now: Some songs are gonna have more then one version and if they do have more then one version then all the versions of that song go in one chapter, like I said, one different Christmas carol per chapter, not one song per chapter. And if you're confused then just wait for the next chapters!   
  
You know the routine! Just R/R! (I'm not sure yet but the next song might be Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. We'll have to wait and see.) 


	3. Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer

Song #2: Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer  
(version #1)  
(I made this version for my sis. She just loves Oxnard!)  
  
Scene: outside in the snow. Ham-hams are playing in the snow.  
  
Howdy: Harhar!!! Oxnard's so fat!!! Harhar!!! *throws snowball at Oxnard*  
  
All the other ham-hams: Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!! (sad aint it?)  
  
Oxnard: *cries*   
  
*song starts*  
  
You know Bijou, and Sandy, and Maxwell, and Howdy;  
Jingle, and Dexter, and Panda, and Cappy;  
But do you recall; the most biggest hamster of all?  
  
Oxnard the big fat hamster;  
Had a very round belly;  
And if you ever saw it;  
You would even say it's bouncy;  
All of the other ham-hams, use to laugh and call him names;  
They never let poor Oxnard;  
Join in any hamster games;  
  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve;  
Santa came to say;  
Oxnard with your big belly, wont you eat my treats for me?  
Then all the ham-hams loved him;  
As they shouted out with glee;  
Oxnard the big fat hamster, you'll go down in history!!!  
  
You'll go down in histoooooooorrrrrryyyyy!!!!!!  
  
*song ends*  
  
Ham-hams: Yay!!!! Go Oxy!!!  
  
Oxnard: Yeah!  
  
*****  
  
Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer (version #2)  
(I made this version for fun)  
  
Scene: Outside in the snow. Ham-hams are playing in it.  
  
Howdy: Maxwell, yer head's so big it's not even funny!!!!  
  
Sandy: *to herself* at least he's smarter then you….  
  
Maxwell: *walks away sadly*  
  
*song starts*  
  
You know Bijou, and Sandy, and Oxnard, and Howdy;  
Jingle, and Dexter, and Panda, and Cappy;  
But do you recall, the most smartest hamster of all?  
  
Maxwell the big head hamster;  
Had a very large head;  
And if you ever saw it;  
You would even say it's HUGE;  
All of the other ham-hams, use to laugh and call him names;  
They never let poor Maxwell;  
Join in any ham-ham games;  
  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve;  
Santa came to say;  
Maxwell with your head so big, wont you help me with my biology;  
Then all the ham-hams loved him;  
As they shouted out with glee;  
Maxwell the big head hamster;  
You'll go down in history;  
  
You'll go down in history!!!!!!!   
  
*song ends*  
  
Ham-hams: Go Max!!!!!! Yay!  
  
Maxwell: Thanks guys!!!!  
  
~End second song  
  
Katy-chan: There's two versions for Rudolph!!! I was originally gonna do Maxwell The Big Head Ham-ham, but my sis asked me to do one for Oxnard, and surprisingly the Oxnard version came out pretty good! I like it, but I love Maxwell too much to just throw away his version!!! So I kept both versions. Just tell me what you though by reviewing! Bye-Q!  
  
(I probably won't post another one 'till after Christmas. Just be patient with me guys! Oh, and just in case, I'm not here on Christmas, I'll say this now: Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year!) 


	4. Wonderful Christmas Time

Song #3: Wonderful Christmas Time  
By: Jump 5 (I love their songs! They're like A*Teens)  
From: Disney Holiday Jams 2 cd   
  
Scene: In the clubhouse or outside playing in the snow or wherever you want them to be, it's your choice this time!  
  
*song starts*  
  
Sandy and Pashmina: Ooooh, a wonderful Christmas time  
  
Maxwell:  
The mood is right  
The spirit's up  
We're here tonight   
And that's enough  
Simply having wonderful Christmas time  
  
All: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
Sandy:  
The party's on (the party's on)  
The feeling's here (the feeling's here)  
That only comes   
Ooooh  
This time of year  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
All: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
Pashmina:  
The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong ding dong ding dong oooh  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
All: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
Stan:  
The word is out (the word is out)  
About the town (about the town)  
Oh don't look down  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
Maxwell:  
The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long (all year long)  
Ding dong ding dong ding dong oooh  
  
Sandy and Pashmina:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
Stan:  
The party's on (the party's on)  
The feeling's here (the feeling's here)  
That only comes   
This time of year  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time (Christmas time)  
  
All:  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Ooooh a wonderful Christmas time (a wonderful Christmas time) (a wonderful time)  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas…time  
  
A wonderful Christmas time  
  
*song ends*  
  
Katy-chan: Don't worry guys! I'll use the other hams in my other songs! I promise! It's just that when I was listening to Maxwell, Sandy, Stan and Pashmina on the Hamtaro Christmas episode, they had such GREAT voices! Of course Jingle and Panda are two of the other ones with really good voices, but they'll show up in another song! Just expect a lot from these four hams that I used! Bye-Q! I hope ya'll had a good Christmas!  
  
Please R/R (next song…."Santa Clause Lane" by: Hilary Duff or "I Wish it Could Be Christmas Everyday" by: A*Teens) 


	5. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

Song #4: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause   
  
By: Jackson 5 (I have no idea who that is)   
  
From: Disney Holiday Jams 2 cd  
  
Scene: Night time in the clubhouse and all the hams are sleeping. (pretend for now that they live there)  
  
(version 1) I Saw Bijou Kissing Santa Clause   
  
???: *whispering* Man, this Santa outfit is heavy, and this bag's heavy too. *drops presents on accident* Oops. *picks them up*   
  
Bijou: *slowly comes from behind a corner and sees ??? In Santa costume* *whispering to herself* Now iz zee perfect time…he iz standing right under ze mistletoe *smiles and walks over to him*  
  
???: *puts presents under tree* finally *turns around and stops when he sees Bijou*  
  
Bijou: Bonjour Santa, or should I zay Ham taro (or Boss) *Kisses him on the lips*  
  
Sandy: *from behind a corner* *wispering* Woah, Bijou's like, kissing Santa Clause *Pashmina gasps from behind her*  
  
~Song starts  
  
Sandy:   
  
I saw Bijou kissing Santa Clause   
  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
  
Pashmina:   
  
She didn't see us creep   
  
Down the stairs to have a drink  
  
Sandy:   
  
She thought that we were up in bed   
  
From fast asleep  
  
Pashmina:   
  
Then I saw Bijou tickle Santa Clause   
  
Underneath his big toes last night  
  
Both:   
  
Oh what a laugh it would have been   
  
If (Boss or Hamtaro) had only seen   
  
Bijou kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
*Bijou giggles and French kisses Hamtaro (or Boss) this time* *Sandy and Pashmina giggle too*  
  
Sandy:   
  
Then I saw Bijou tickle Santa Clause   
  
Underneath his big toes last night  
  
Pashmina:   
  
Oh what a laugh it would have been   
  
If (Boss or Hamtaro) had only seen   
  
Bijou kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
Both:   
  
Oh what a laugh it would have been   
  
If (Boss or Hamtaro) had only seen   
  
Bijou kissing Santa Clause last niiiiiggggghhht  
  
Song ends  
  
Bijou: *lets go of Hamtaro and smiles* Good night Santa *goes to bed*  
  
Hamtaro (or Boss): *blushing* 'Night Bijou  
  
Sandy: Uh-oh, come on Pashmina. Bijou's coming *they run back to bed*  
  
Pashmina: Wait 'till we tell Boss…  
  
Sandy: *thinking* I like, get the feeling that, that really wasn't Santa…  
  
***** (version 2) I Saw Sandy Kissing Santa Clause   
  
???: *whispering* Man, this Santa outfit is heavy. I wonder why Boss wouldn't be Santa *drops some presents* oops *picks them up*  
  
Sandy: *slowly comes from behind a corner and sees ??? In a Santa costume* *whispering to herself* Now's the like, perfect time…he's standing right under the mistletoe *smiles and walks over to him*  
  
???: *puts presents under tree* finally *turns around and stops when he sees Sandy*  
  
Sandy: Hi Santa, or should I say, Maxwell *Kisses him on the lips*  
  
Pashmina: *from behind a corner* *wispering* Woah, Sandy's kissing Santa Clause *Bijou gasps from behind her*  
  
Song starts  
  
Pashmina:   
  
I saw Sandy kissing Santa Clause   
  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
  
Bijou:   
  
She didn't zee us creep   
  
Down ze stairs to have a drink  
  
Pashmina:   
  
She thought that we were up in bed   
  
From fast asleep  
  
Bijou:   
  
Zen I saw Sandy tickle Santa Clause   
  
Underneath his big toes last night  
  
Both:   
  
Oh what a laugh it would have been   
  
If Maxwell had only seen   
  
Sandy kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
*Sandy giggles and French kisses Maxwell this time* *Bijou and Pashmina giggle too*  
  
Pashmina:   
  
Then I saw Sandy tickle Santa Clause   
  
Underneath his big toes  
  
Bijou:   
  
Oh vat a laugh it vould have been   
  
If Maxwell had only zeen   
  
Sandy kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
Both:   
  
Oh what a laugh it would have been   
  
If Maxwell had only seen   
  
Sandy kissing Santa Clause last niiiiiggggghhht  
  
~Song ends  
  
Sandy: *lets go of Maxwell and smiles* Like, night Santa *goes to bed*  
  
Maxwell: *blushing* 'Night Sandy  
  
Pashmina: Uh-oh, come on Bijou. Sandy's coming *they run back to bed*  
  
Bijou: Vait untill ve tell Maxwell…  
  
Pashmina: *thinking* I get the feeling that, that really wasn't Santa…  
  
***** (version 3) I Saw Pashy Kissing Santa Clause   
  
???: *whispering* Man, this Santa outfit is heavy. I wonder why Boss wouldn't be Santa *drops some presents* oops *picks them up*  
  
Pashmina: *slowly comes from behind a corner and sees ??? In a Santa costume* *whispering to herself* Now's the perfect time…he's standing right under the mistletoe *smiles and walks over to him*  
  
???: *puts presents under tree* finally *turns around and stops when he sees Pashmina*  
  
Pashmina: Hi Santa, or should I say Panda (or Dexter/Howdy)*Kisses him on the lips*  
  
Bijou: *from behind a corner* *wispering* Wow, Pashmina iz kissing Santa Clause *Sandy gasps from behind her*  
  
~song starts  
  
Bijou:   
  
I zaw Pashy kissing Santa Clause   
  
Underneath ze mistletoe last night  
  
Sandy:   
  
She didn't see us creep   
  
Down the stairs to have a drink  
  
Bijou:   
  
She zought zat ve vere up in bed   
  
From fast asleep  
  
Sandy:  
  
Then I saw Pashy tickle Santa Clause   
  
Underneath his big toes last night  
  
Both:   
  
Oh what a laugh it would have been   
  
If (Panda, Dexter or Howdy) had only seen   
  
Bijou kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
*Pashmina giggles and French kisses Panda this time* *Bijou and Sandy giggle too*  
  
Bijou:   
  
Zen I saw Pashy tickle Santa Clause   
  
Underneaz his big toes last night  
  
Sandy:   
  
Oh what a laugh it would have been   
  
If (Panda, Dexter or Howdy) had only seen   
  
Pashy kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
Both:   
  
Oh what a laugh it would have been   
  
If (Panda, Dexter or Howdy) had only seen   
  
Pashy kissing Santa Clause last niiiiiggggghhht  
  
~Song ends  
  
Pashmina: *lets go of Panda and smiles* 'Night Santa *goes to bed*  
  
Panda (or Dexter/Howdy): *blushing* 'Night Pashmina  
  
Bijou: Uh-oh, come on Sandy. Pashmina iz coming *they run back to bed*  
  
Sandy: Wait untill we tell Panda (or Dexter/Howdy)…  
  
Bijou: *thinking* I get ze feeling zat, zat really vasn't Santa…  
  
***  
  
Katy-chan: Yes! I did the one song I've been dying to do! Thank God! Ok, gotta go! Bye-Q!  
  
Next song: Santa Clause Lane by: Hilary Duff 


	6. Santa Clause Lane

Song #5: Santa Clause Lane  
By: Hilary Duff (you know, Lizzy, from Lizzy McGuire)  
From: Radio Disney Holiday Jams 2 cd  
  
Scene: The ham girls are sitting around a fire talking about their last Christmas  
  
Bijou: Do you remember vat happened last year?  
  
Pashmina: What are you talking about?  
  
Sandy: You mean…ooohhh yeah. I remember!  
  
Pashmina: I still can't remember…  
  
Sandy: Come on Bijou! Let's like, refresh Pashmina's memory.  
  
Bijou: Good idea!  
  
~Song starts  
  
Bijou:  
I remember last Christmas Eve  
Somezing happened zat ve couldn't believe  
Ve vent for a valk as ze snow came down  
And vhen it stopped ve vere in a different town  
  
Sandy:  
And a sign said have no fear  
You're not lost you're here  
  
Both: (Chorus)  
Walkin' this Christmas down Santa Clause  
No need to wonder  
No need to explain  
Just have some faith in what you see  
Right here where you want to  
Walkin' this Christmas…down Santa Clause Lane  
Down Santa Clause Lane  
  
Sandy:   
Elves were standing in the street  
Snowmen and reindeer came out to greet  
Silver bells chimed from far away  
And Santa rode by on an open sleigh  
  
Bijou:  
And he told us have no fear  
You're not lost you're here  
  
Both: Chorus  
  
*here's where Pashmina joins in cause she finally remembers*  
  
Pashmina:  
We don't know how  
We don't know when  
But one day we'll be back again  
  
Bijou and Sandy:  
And he told us have no fear  
You're not lost you're here  
  
All three: Chorus  
  
Pashmina: Down Santa Clause Lane  
  
~End Song  
  
Bijou: Do you remember now Pashmina?  
  
Pashmina: Yes, I remember everything now!  
  
Sandy: That's cool!  
  
Pashmina: *sigh* I hope we go back again…  
  
*****  
  
Katy-chan: That was a little weird, but I love this song! R+R! Bye-Q!  
  
Next song: I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday By: A*Teens 


	7. I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday

Song #6: I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday  
By: A*Teens (My fave group)  
From: Disney Holiday Jams 2 cd   
  
Scene: Now imagine the ham-hams having a big snowball fight! And they're having a good time.  
  
~Song starts  
  
Pashmina:  
When the snowman brings the snow  
Well he just might like to know  
He's put a great big smile   
On somebody's face  
  
Sandy  
If you jump into your bed  
Quickly cover up your head  
  
Maxwell:  
Don't you lock that door  
Cause we Santa Clause's on the way  
  
All: (Chorus)   
Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
When the kids start singing   
And the band begins to play  
Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
So let the bells ring out for Christmas  
  
Sandy:  
When we're skating in the park  
If the snow cloud makes it dark  
Then your own sweet cheek's   
Gonna lock our merry way  
  
Pashmina:  
Now the frosty parts are here  
And they've frozen up my ear  
  
Stan and Jingle:  
So we lie by the fire  
Until the sleigh kids  
Come out all the way  
  
All: Chorus  
  
Panda:  
When the snowman brings the snow   
Well he just might like to know  
He's put a great big smile   
On somebody's face  
  
Sandy and Pashmina:  
So if Santa brings the sleigh  
All along the Milky Way  
I saw my name up on the rooftop  
And it made a sign to stay  
  
All: Chorus  
  
Sandy and Pashmina:   
Why don't you give your love for Chriiistmaaaas  
  
~Song Ends  
  
Katy-chan: Just so you know, Sandy, Maxwell, Stan, Jingle, and Pashmina, have really cute singing voices! (well in my opinion that is) Panda has a cute voice too, but not as cute as the others, I just put him in so there could be an even number of hams, and so that Pashmina would have someone special to her, singing with her. ^_____^ (Yes, I support Panda+Pashmina) Well, Bye-Q!  
Please R+R!  
  
Next song: Go Girlfriend (Have a Merry Christmas) By: No Secrets (Does it not sound like such a Sandy-ish song? ^_^) 


	8. Go Girlfriend Have A Merry Christmas

Song #6: Go Girlfriend (Have a Merry Christmas)  
By: No Secrets  
From: Disney Holiday Jams 2 cd (What's new?)  
  
Scene: It's just the ham-girls having fun. You can choose the scene.  
  
Bijou: Merry Christmas girls!  
  
Pashmina: Hi Bijou. Merry Christmas!  
  
Sandy: Like, hi girlfriend! Merry Christmas from me too!  
  
Penelope: Ookyoo! Okyoo! (Merry Christmas!)  
  
Bijou: Zis is going to be a good Christmas, no?  
  
Pashmina: If we're together, I'm sure it's going to be a very good Christmas!  
  
Sandy: Yeah! Go girlfriend!  
  
~Song starts  
  
Sandy:  
Nothing could be better   
Then us being together  
To celebrate the holidays  
  
Bijou:  
Zis time of year is so about   
Giving out and vishing I vere here to stay  
  
Pashmina:  
If you were me and I were you  
It wouldn't matter that's a trick  
Cause you and I would feel the same  
  
Sandy:  
This Christmas is all about us  
And sharing all the love that it brings  
  
All three: (Chorus)  
Go girlfriend  
Go girlfriend  
You know whaz-up   
And you know I aint playing  
Go girlfriend,   
Go girlfriend  
You know aint gotta light how  
And this how we're livin  
This Christmas, no tripin'  
Aint no stop cause we   
could make it through it all, it all  
Go go go, so have a merry Christmas  
Baby go and get it on  
  
Get, get, get, it on  
  
Pashmina:  
Snow is steady fallin'  
And sleigh bells are a callin'  
For us to come and take a ride  
  
Bijou:  
But ve are busy vith the tree  
Singing cause we spell it  
Cause we really cannot spare the time  
  
Sandy:  
These days are here will sooner go  
And you're my girl   
So you should know  
That Christmas wouldn't be the same  
  
Pashmina:  
Without family and friends spending this day  
We've got a good reason to say  
  
All: Chorus  
  
Sandy:  
One day we'll be looking back  
Looking through the pictures in the book  
Think of our happiness   
and what we've done  
  
Pashmina:  
And we won't forget a single thing  
Of the love that Christmas had to bring  
And the joy of knowing   
what we have become, oh  
  
Chorus 2x  
  
~song ends  
  
Sandy: It's gonna be a totally good Christmas!  
  
Pashmina: You said it!  
  
Bijou: Friends forever?  
  
Sandy and Pashmina: Friends forever!  
  
Penelopy: Ookwee! Ookwee! (friends forever!)  
  
*****  
  
Katy-chan: That's it! That was the last song! No more! I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it! C-ya!   
Please R+R 


End file.
